Identities Reavealed
by MiraculousFanturtle
Summary: What if Chat Noir found out Ladybug's identity and what if Ladybug found out Chat Noir's identity, too? Could they ever trust each other again or lose each other forever? Would they give up on being Paris's protecters? Could they say goodbye to their Kwamis? Would they fall for each other? When their relationship is threatened by a lack of trust, which way will the two heroes turn?
1. Chapter 1

He flew with ease over the rooftops of Paris side by side with his partner and love, Ladybug. Chat Noir watched the love of his life soar gracefully from roof to roof. He focused on the way the tip of her tongue stuck out slightly and the way her eyebrows were pointed down as she frowned a bit in concentration. They had just finished stopping a new enemy called Stormy Weather. BEEP BEEP. His ring beeped almost exactly when her

"I have to go, Chat." She said, softly, waking him from his daydream of her. She turned to go but he grabbed her arm gently.

"I promise, Princess, I won't tell anyone who you are."

"I'm sorry, Chat, but it's better if we don't know." His face fell at her answer, but was soon replaced by a cheeky grin and he said "Well, I pawsitivly can't wait to see you for our weekly patrol tomorrow."

"Bye, Chat." she said, rolling her eyes. She launched her yoyo across the street and it hooked onto a lamppost. She swung across to hook her legs around the pole and slid down fireman style. He watched her, even though he knew he shouldn't. She ran behind a billboard and when she reappeared it was... Marrinette?

Chat Noir swooped in through his bedroom window on the top floor of the Agreste mansion. He quickly changed back into Adrien and collapsed on his bed.

"I'm dying! I need Camembert!" cried Plagg, his annoying and overly dramatic kwami.

"Shut up for a minute, Plagg! I need to think." Adrien said, a little harsher than he'd intended. He felt bad, so he got up and went to the miniature fridge in his closet and took out a wheel of camembert cheese. He threw it at the kwami's stomachs, knocking him onto the bed, where he lay caressing his cheese.

"Oh, My precious camembert! What would I do without you! Hey, Adrien! Is that what your going to say to Marrinette at school tomorrow?" Plagg said with a sly grin, before being smothered by a pillow. Adrien clutched his head with both hand, falling backward on his bed next to Plagg, who rested on his forehead. Strong, brave, bold Ladybug' alter ego was quiet, shy, awkward Marrinette? Marrinette who couldn't get a straight sentence out in front of him. Now that he thought about it, it was quiet shocking that he hadn't put it together yet. The black pigtails, the pale complexion. He wondered if he should tell her that he had seen her,, but he was afraid that she would get mad that he had betrayed her. Before he could ponder this too much he was lulled to sleep by the soft vibration of Plagg's can't wait to see you for our weekly patrol tomorrow."

"Bye, Chat." she said, rolling her eyes. She launched her yoyo across the street and it hooked onto a lamppost. She swung across to hook her legs around the pole and slid down fireman style. He watched her, even though he knew he shouldn't. She ran behind a billboard and when she reappeared it was... Marrinette?

Chat Noir swooped in through his bedroom window on the top floor of the Agreste mansion. He quickly changed back into Adrien and collapsed on his bed.

"I'm dying! I need Camembert!" cried Plagg, his annoying and overly dramatic kwami.

"Shut up for a minute, Plagg! I need to think." Adrien said, a little harsher than he'd intended. He felt bad, so he got up and went to the miniature fridge in his closet and took out a wheel of camembert cheese. He threw it at the kwami's stomachs, knocking him onto the bed, where he lay caressing his cheese.

"Oh, My precious camembert! What would I do without you! Hey, Adrien! Is that what your going to say to Marrinette at school tomorrow?" Plagg said with a sly grin, before being smothered by a pillow. Adrien clutched his head with both hand, falling backward on his bed next to Plagg, who rested on his forehead. Strong, brave, bold Ladybug' alter ego was quiet, shy, awkward Marrinette? Marrinette who couldn't get a straight sentence out in front of him. Now that he thought about it, it was quiet shocking that he hadn't put it together yet. The black pigtails, the pale complexion. He wondered if he should tell her that he had seen her,, but he was afraid that she would get mad that he had betrayed her. Before he could ponder this too much he was lulled to sleep by the soft vibration of Plagg's purring.


	2. Chapter 2

Marrinette walks into school beside her best friend Alya who is going on about her Ladyblog.

"And I think that they're secretly dating-!" Alya begins.

"What?!" Marrinette cries, "I mean... No way! They're just partners."

"How would you know?" Alya asks suspiciously. She nudges Marrinette softly and then bursts out laughing, "Right! And for a second I thought you were Ladybug!" Marrinette forces a laugh and continues through the double doors of her school building. Just then Chloe and Sabrina walk past. Chloe sticks out her leg and Marrinette tumbles over it. She lands on the floor, scattering her papers and a some outfit designs she'd been working on. Marrinette begins to gather her papers side by side with Alya who is glaring daggers at Chloe's retreating back. Someone drops down opposite Marrinette and begins to help her clean up the papers. Marrinette looks up and almost dies. Adrien is on his knees helping her clean. ADRIEN!

"Thank me... I mean me thanks... I mean-!" Alya claps a hand over Marrinette's mouth in attempting to save from even more embarrassment if possible.

"What she means is thank you Adrien!"

"Mhhm hmm!" Marrinette nods vigorously behind Alya's hand.

"You're welcome." He says turning to leave. As he does so Marrinette catches sight of two pointy black cat ears poking up from behind his collar. There is no way that Adrien could be Cat Noir! Is there?

I'm class Marrinette is spacing out and doodling all over her notes and staring dreamily at the back of Adrien's head.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, I hope you are paying attention to my lesson and not Mr. Agreste." Says the teacher.

"No Miss. Sorry Miss."

"Well then I suppose you heard that you and Adrien will be partnered together in class tommorrow?"

"Yes, of course Miss." Marrinette answersher heart fluttering.

After school was over, Marrinette sees Adrien talking into his locker. She feels a sudden burst of courage and walked over to him.

"Hey, Adrien!" she says. He yelps and slams his locker shut, but not be she caught a glimpse of a little black cat floating in his locker, snuggling a wedge of cheese. That confirmed her suspicions. Adrien was Chat Noir.


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug dodges a streak of red and blue conflicting light. She had seen what had happened to a woman on the street who had gotten hit by it. She'd split into three people. Three identical people. One was crying hysterically, one was angry and one was laughing. The Separator, as their enemy was called, has three heads. He was separated by the shoulder and had three necks, so that he could turn all of his heads.

"Lucky Charm!" she yells. A rope falls into her hand. She looks around and three things light up. The Separator's ears, The Separator's heads and the rope in her hands. "Adr- Chat, distract him!" She almost forgot that she isn't supposed to know that Chat Noir was Adrien.

"Hey, Three Face!" Chat yells. He begins a fistfight with The Separator. Ladybug was about to surprise The Separator, but he threw a punch that Chat wasn't expecting. He fell off the roof and landed on his feet, but his right leg gives way. He fell, hitting his head on the sidewalk.

"Adrien!" Ladybug yells, "No!" She tied the rope into a lasso and called The Separator's name and all three heads turned towards her. The outer two are craned around so that they all are in a strait row looking at Ladybug. She throws the lasso before The Separator knows what's going on. It lands around his three heads tying them together. She wraps her yoyo around his arms pinning them to his sides. She runs and rips a silver chain off his wrist, throws it to the ground and stomps on it hard. She de-evilizes it and before she can wait to see who The Separator was she runs to the edge of the roof, jumps off and carries Chat, bridal style, to her bedroom. She lays him on her bed. She wets his face with a damp cloth and puts his right leg on a pillow.

"Tikki, spots off." Marrinette walks over to Chat as his his ring beeps for the last time. He changes into Adrien and his kwami, Plagg falls exhausted into Marrinette's hands.

"Need... Cheese. Do you... Have camembert?" He says weakly. Tikki zooms over to Plagg and sits next to him.

"Plagg? Are you okay?" She asks him. He nods faintly. Marrinette runs downstairs to the fridge. She knows that her mother always keeps a smalare openl container of camembert in there. Why, she doesn't know. When she returns, she hands the cheese over to Plagg, but wwhen she turns to examine Adrien his eyes are open.

"Marrinette?" he says softly, "or should I say My Lady?"

"How long have you known?" Marrinette asks.

"Since Stormy Weather. When you ran behind the billboard. What about you? When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. When I came over to your locker and you were talking to Plagg."

"Ahh." He sits up a bit and winced. Marrinette pushes him down and he shakes his head and continues trying to sit up.

"Stop that! You're going to kill yourself!" Marrinette cries, exasperated, but the stubborn boy continues to struggle. Marrinette makes a decision, on the spot, and kisses him. They break apart and Adrien lays down willingly.

"I think I can live with that."

 **Hey, guys! Thank you so much for liking and following my story and I'm really sorry about any mistakes that I've made because its my first story so I'm a little new at all this and I'm sorry it was so short.**

 **I think I might do some one-shots after they're dating so stick around!**

 **Peace out! Luv ya!**


End file.
